Final English Exam
This was it. After this, the school year would end. The English exam would be a breeze I told myself. It was more. I sat at my desk waiting for the teacher to come by to pass out the exams, remembering how eager I was to get started. To start off the exam we filled out a form saying how good the teacher did at his job and then we could begin. I remember him telling us the entire test would be multiple choice, then we could begin. The first story we had to read seemed pretty normal. It was simply about an ungrateful princess marrying a traveling fiddler, but the stories slowly got darker from there. The next story was about animals. "How cute" I thought to myself as I continued to read. The story went on to talk about how they all thought that the owl was the smartest of all the animals because he could answer any question, some animals went as far as to call this owl God. The red fox and his friends protested saying that he wasn't God or the smartest and they simply got exiled. The next day the animals were following around their God who would bump into things. Shortly after the owl lead the animals out to an open road. All the animals were scared and the children were crying out "He is God! He is God!" And they were all killed, their innards before them, squished, dead. After I answered the questions I went on to read the next story which was darker than the one before. The next story was about a cowardly man who would not cross a graveyard to get to a saloon and would always walk around it. The one night he came in people would surround him calling him names such as "Yvonne the terrible" or something like that. So on that night, the man got completely wasted and accepted a bet from a man that Yvonne would cross the graveyard and plunge the other man's saber right in the center. Yvonne went ahead to do it. He was scared out of his mind and you could feel it in your bones but he went to do it. Finally after a while he got to the center and plunged the sword into the center. He did it, he won the bet. But as he got up he felt something grab at him pulling him down, killing him. Yvonne had committed suicide without even knowing it. At this point I looked up to see if anyone else had noticed. A kid sitting across from me was staring at the exam, but then his lips curled into a smile and he began to laugh. Not a nervous laugh, a victorious triumphant laugh. I looked to my teacher who simply winked at me. I had to finish up the exam because our hour would be up soon, so I continued. The next part was poetry and they too began light and got dark. The first one was simply a poem about a girl enjoying her summer, the next was about a family at a funeral but they got crazy after that. The next one was about a sexist family and two little girls trying to sexually please their gay uncles. One by one they all got darker until the last one which was about a wife killing her husband and child and then raping the corpses and then eating them. After I finished I walked up to hand my exam in and leave. But as I was leaving my teacher called my name and said "Don't tell anyone, they won't believe you." Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life